


i must be fine because my heart's still beating

by NoncanonGirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoncanonGirlfriend/pseuds/NoncanonGirlfriend
Summary: On a freezing desert's night, Urbosa and Zelda come to terms with their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Fell In Love With A Girl by The White Stripes
> 
> i haven't beaten the game yet but i really love them so much and i haven't seen anything that touches on how much they love each other in canon which is a damn shame
> 
> [also tbvh i responded to everybody's comments because i asked a friend and they said that was a good thing to do BUT i'm very low on energy now so just know that i see all comments and i appreciate them very much and i'm so glad you all enjoyed this fic! <3]

The oasis is a single spot of security in the vast, unforgiving desert. Although the wind still pelts grains of sand at Zelda, allowing the grit to slip between the cracks of her thick cotton dress, the thin barrier of palm trees creates a sense of safety- that here, the monsters can't get them, that here, they may let their guard down. Usually these thoughts are comfort enough, but not tonight. 

Shivering slightly under the blindingly bright moon, Zelda carefully grips the rungs of the rickety ladder as she ascends the monolith above the inn. The air is quivering around her, watching and waiting for something to happen, and it fills her with a tingle of a feeling between anxiety and excitement- as if something she's been shielding and growing in private for years is coming loose and sliding out of her grasp.

"Ah! Princess!" Urbosa calls out from her vantage point on the boulder, spotting Zelda before she even reaches the top. 

Zelda sheepishly leans her head over the last rung and shouts back, "Sorry to disturb you. Is it too much trouble if I come up?" She doesn't bother to ask what Urbosa is doing up here this late- solitude is a rare luxury for the champions, and yet Zelda tends to have too much of it. Lately she finds that Urbosa's company produces a peculiar warm sensation deep in her, and she swats away the gladness that floods through her at the sight of the Gerudo's sincere but tired smile.

"Not at all! I was simply thinking." Urbosa pats the rough rock beside her. A lock of brilliant red hair slips out from under the headwrap that she wears when the nights get this cold and swirls in her face, tugged about by a gentle breeze. The sight makes the tingling feeling drop to Zelda's stomach.

As Zelda draws near, Urbosa extends a hand to help the princess to a similar sitting position. Zelda accepts gracefully. For a moment they sit in silence, Urbosa staring up at the stars, Zelda's eyes fixed on a distant spot over the dunes.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Zelda asks.

The only answer is the whistling of night air.

After a beat, Urbosa addresses her, still keeping her glance up at the sky, "Sometimes..." She swallows. "Sometimes I feel as if we are certain to lose. I see it, in the glow of Link's blade, in the face of Naboris... I see destruction."

Zelda reaches out for Urbosa's hand and falls short, her fingers barely grazing Urbosa's shining rings. Cautiously, she inquires, "Then why do you keep fighting?"

"For this land. For my people. For Zoras, for Gorons, for Ritos, for Hylians," she reveals, breaking her concentration to turn to smile at Zelda. At night the heavy paint on her lids and lips comes off, exposing Urbosa's bare beauty.

Zelda's heart pounds. 

"But I know-" Urbosa sighs, smoothly unwrapping her head covering and shaking out her long curls, "that being the princess of Hyrule is harder work." She tucks the cloth around Zelda's shoulders, "You'll catch cold."

The red wool envelopes Zelda's considerably smaller frame. It smells like Urbosa, like the simmered fruit dishes she enjoys so much and her distinctive rich perfume. The scent stabs through Zelda, filling her face with heat and her stomach with stone.

"It must be harder still, being chief of the Gerudo- when Ganon corrupted himself and stole your form so many eons ago." 

Urbosa nods, "Of course. And for that, neither I nor my ancestors have ever forgiven him. He is what gave us our bad name." She laughs, the sound like a familiar melody. 

Zelda gingerly plays with a frayed edge of the wool, a question forming just behind her tongue, one of longing and hope.

"May I ask you something else?" Zelda hesitates, continuing only when Urbosa softly says, "Of course."

"Urbosa... why do you care for me so?" She recalls the countless times Urbosa made sure she was well-rested and fed, the hundreds of instances where she defended her, stood up for her, raised her blade to protect her, made sure she had companionship and conversation on long journeys.

Urbosa purses her lips, and Zelda squints to see the blush that appears on her cheeks. "I..." She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, and starts over. "The other champions, and Link too, find it their duty. When we first formed as a group, they mostly kept to themselves, or preferred to spend their time with Link... I could tell you were alone, hurting, with no one to talk to... I knew what that felt like. And over time, I came to..." Urbosa gestures fruitlessly with the hand that isn't grasping her cloak tight around her, her long blue nails gleaming like swords in the moonlight.

They sit for a moment, both in their own thoughts, until Zelda leans her head against Urbosa's shoulder and whispers, "It means a lot to me."

"I take comfort in knowing you're safe," Urbosa replies, running her hand through Zelda's golden hair, grinning down at her. 

Zelda laughs, "Why, you're better a partner than any husband!" 

Suddenly Urbosa's fidgeting fingers twitch to a stop- she draws her hand back to rest on Zelda's upper arm. With a subtle cough, she replies, "The Gerudo are used to caring for other women. And besides, I would hope a husband isn't high on your list of priorities." 

Zelda looks up at her and blinks, her brows raising- that unfamiliar floaty feeling goes straight to her head, furthered when Urbosa gives a half-chuckle. 

"And why is that, dear Urbosa?" The petname rolls off Zelda's tongue as natural as water, sealing the bond of intimacy between them.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I doubt that you could find a man trustworthy enough to marry during this war. Maybe when it's over..." A hint of sadness tinges Urbosa's gentle voice.

"Maybe I don't want a man," Zelda grumps, childishly flushing when Urbosa tilts her head on top of Zelda's, holding her close.

"And I say good for you! I quite agree, we are better off without them." Urbosa's voice wavers, but she still manages to sound careless even when Zelda snuggles closer. 

"'We'? Urbosa, I thought you, too, had a duty to produce a child."

Zelda can feel Urbosa's lips curve upwards, her cheek pressed close to Zelda's head when she answers, "I do. But I am occupied enough as it is, and besides, I'd never partner with a man. There are plenty of women I know who could get the job done."

"Really?" Zelda pokes her head up, confiding further, "I wish us Hylians were as casual about gender and parts- I know no such women, but of course, I'd like to love her as well, and my heart is already claimed." 

"Oh? By who?" Urbosa tightens her grip, her pulse racing in time with Zelda's.

"A woman I've known for years, loyal and strong, brave and compassionate. A woman who defends me to my very last," Zelda trails off, her words like electricity that crackle through Urbosa's steadfast heart.

"And does this impeccable woman return your affections?" Urbosa teases.

"I..." Zelda breaks away from their game, a sudden tear forming at the corner of her eye. "Urbosa, you know there's so many reasons why it couldn't be..."

Quickly Urbosa sits her up, crouching to meet Zelda's tearful gaze, her brows furrowed in worry. "Listen to me." 

Zelda nods.

"The battles we are fighting are a revolution- against the rise of the beast, against despair, fear, submitting to the will of Ganon. The world is changing, Zelda, for better or worse, and us with it. Is there any reason we shouldn't bear this revolution together?" Urbosa's speech ends with a small gasp when Zelda fiercely presses her lips to hers, filling her soul with the elation bubbling up through Urbosa that spills out into Zelda's mouth that peppers kisses on and off Urbosa's lips, her long nose, her jawline.

With a deep breath Zelda pulls away, her hair a mess and her whole self burning so hot she feels she may erupt, the dance within her has broiled into tangible desire. The delicateness is gone, and she grips Urbosa tightly.

"Urbosa, you are the one I love-"

"And I love you-"

"And I think it would be wise to close this gap between us and revolt, as you said, in our own way, together as one, until the end-"

"I would want nothing more, my dear Princess Zelda." She pecks Zelda's ear, the metal earring clanging against her teeth when she playfully tugs at it, earning a giggle from Zelda.

"We should go inside, Urbosa, it's quite cold-" Zelda's protest is weak but reasonable, the chilling air has forced goosebumps on both of them.

Urbosa smirks, lips pressed to the crook of Zelda's neck, "So I should warm you, yes?"

Zelda flusters, her hands curiously touching the curve of Urbosa's back. "Yes, if you please."

"It would be my honor."

The stars wink at Zelda, laughing and smiling in Urbosa's oversized red wrap, and Urbosa, standing feet above Zelda at her full height, climbing down the ladder after her.


End file.
